memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Discovery
}} |Registry = NCC-1031 |owner = |operator = Starfleet |Status = Abandoned |Datestatus = 33rd century }} Christopher Pike|2257|New Eden}} The USS Discovery (NCC-1031) was a starship operated by the Federation Starfleet in the 23rd century, initially under the command of and, later, Christopher Pike. ( ) Service history Discovery was launched into service from the San Francisco Fleet Yards, Earth. Its motto was "All things can be understood once they are discovered; the point is to discover them." ( ) By November of 2256, it was still considered impressive and new, fresh out of the shipyards and equipped with some of Starfleet's most advanced technologies, in contrast to the older . ( ) As a Crossfield-class starship, Discovery was officially designated a science vessel. In 2256, the ship had a crew manifest of approximately 136. ( ) However, by 2257, following the the complement increased to over 200 during the investigation of the Red Angel. ( ) The ship's facilities were able to accomodate three hundred discrete scientific missions, a Starfleet record at the time. ( ) Both Discovery and its sister ship, the , were equipped with an experimental spore drive for field testing. Much research and refinement remained to be done as of late 2256, but if perfected it had the potential to instantly traverse vast galactic distances in the blink of an eye. Discovery only used it in short bursts while attempting to perfect it into a reliable drive system. In contrast, the crew of Glenn took bolder risks to develop it more quickly, resulting in an accident which killed the entire crew and crippled the ship. ( ) Discovery was built from the ground up to be a test bed for the experimental spore drive, based on the research of Paul Stamets and his colleagues. Stamets had intended his research to pursue purely theoretical knowledge and peaceful applications but, with the outbreak of war, Discovery was rapidly constructed to perfect the military applications of his research. ( ) Due to the top secret (and in some cases dangerous) research projects being conducted on Discovery, its internal security was much more rigid and compartmentalized than was regular protocol on Starfleet vessels; breath print identification locks were used to restrict access to different sub-sectors. It also possessed a disproportionately prominent and well-armed security detail, standing guard at various restricted access points throughout the ship. These guards were outfitted with tactical gear bearing a "black star" uniform insignia, unlike the normal silver Starfleet delta insignia. ( ) Several experiments conducted aboard Discovery had the potential to physically endanger the ship itself and its crew, hazardous situations caused by the black ops experiments being activated were addressed by declaring a "black alert" (which was not a standard protocol on Starfleet vessels). ( ) Federation-Klingon War Following the outbreak of the , Discovery was placed under the command of Captain Gabriel Lorca and given a clandestine mission to conduct black ops scientific research, developing top-secret weapons and technologies that would help the Federation win the war. ( ) Six months into the war, Discovery rescued the prison shuttle SPT 21 from an infestation of Species GS54 during an interstellar storm. Among the prisoners being transported, former Commander Michael Burnham came aboard and was enlisted by Captain Lorca to serve as a Specialist aboard Discovery. ( ) In November 2256, Discovery received a distress call from Corvan II, under attack by Klingons. The only ship in range, Discovery attempted a spore jump to the Federation mining colony, ending up dangerously close to a star. Utilizing the tardigrade as a conduit through which to the navigate the ship, the crew ultimately jumped Discovery to Corvan II in time to destroy the attacking Birds-of-Prey and save the colony from destruction. ( ) The following month, Discovery (under the command of first officer Saru) was tasked by Vice Admiral Katrina Cornwell with the rescue of Captain Lorca following his abduction by the Klingons. Once again using the tardigrade as a living navigational computer, Discovery jumped into Klingon territory, but the creature was disabled in the process. Unwilling to subject the tardigrade to further injury, Lieutenant Stamets injected himself with the creature's DNA, allowing Discovery to recover Lorca and his fellow POW, , and jump back to Federation space. ( ) One week later, Admiral Cornwell's cruiser rendezvoused with Discovery before departing for peace talks on Cancri IV. ( ) On stardate 2136.8, Discovery encountered an injured space-dwelling lifeform known as a gormagander and conducted aid per the Endangered Species Act. This resulted in Harcourt Fenton Mudd boarding Discovery and activating a time crystal, creating a time loop in which Mudd repeatedly destroyed the ship in an effort to learn the secret of the spore drive and sell the ship to the Klingons. The loop was eventually discovered by Paul Stamets, avoiding the permanent destruction of Discovery. ( ) Stardate 1308.9: Discovery engaged a Klingon destroyer in defense of the . With the advantage of their invisibility screens, the Klingons succeeded in destroying the Gagarin forcing Discovery to withdraw. Discovery then proceeded to the planet Pahvo where it retrieved a landing party as the native Pahvans broadcasted a signal directed at both the Federation and Klingons. ( ) Encountering the Ship of the Dead in orbit of Pahvo, Discovery engaged in ship-to-ship combat with the Klingons. Discovery then conducted 144 micro-jumps around the cloaked Klingon vessel, allowing the crew target and destroy the enemy's capital ship. ( ) The mirror universe After an apparent accident with the spore drive propelled Discovery into the mirror universe, it emerged that Captain Lorca was in fact an inhabitant of that universe who had replaced his counterpart and deliberately brought Discovery to his home universe. Following Lorca's revelation, first officer Saru assumed full command of Discovery. ( ) In order to return to their universe, Discovery then launched an attack on the Terran flagship, , on stardate 1834.2. Flying through the Terran ship's superstructure, Discovery destroyed the super-mycelial reactor powering the Charon, and used the resulting mycelial shockwave to power the spore drive and cross back into normal space. ( ) Return to the war Discovery returned nine months after its departure, having overshot its intended destination. In that time, the Klingons had captured a significant proportion of Federation territory. Boarded by a number of Starfleet officials including Vulcan Ambassador Sarek, Discovery was placed under the temporary command of Admiral Cornwell and brought to Starbase 1, 100 AU from Earth. Finding the station overrun by Klingons, Discovery warped away. ( ) With Klingon forces encroaching on Earth, Starfleet elected to use Discovery to prepare a strike against the Klingon homeworld, Qo'noS, and solicited the abilities of the Terran emperor, . In order to make the jump to the Qo'noS, Discovery traveled to the Veda system where the crew terraformed the moon Delta 2 and replenished their supply of mycelium spores. ( ) Under the command of Emperor Georgiou (standing in as the deceased Captain Philippa Georgiou), Discovery became the first Starfleet vessel to visit the Klingon Homeworld since Captain Jonathan Archer and the visited the planet in 2151. In order to avoid detection and conflict with Klingon planetary defenses, Discovery jumped into an inactive volcanic cavern large enough to accommodate a Crossfield-class starship beneath the surface of Qo'noS. A landing party to the surface ultimately concluded the mission and brought a peaceful resolution to the conflict. ( ) With the war over, Discovery returned to Earth, where its senior staff was honored. The starship was then ordered to to retrieve its new commanding officer. ( ) Investigating the Red bursts See more: Red burst; Red Angel En route to Vulcan, a priority 1 distress call led Discovery to drop out of warp and respond to the call from Captain Pike on the . ( ) With Enterprise unable to continue its mission – the investigation of one of seven red bursts that were detected across the galaxy; Pike was ordered to assume command of the Discovery from acting captain Saru under Starfleet Regulation 19, Section C. Discovery then warped to an interstellar asteroid at the coordinates of the burst, where it located the wreckage of the . Unable to maintain shields while transporting survivors from the Hiawatha, the starship suffered severe hull damage from the fragmenting asteroid, before capturing a fragment of the asteroid in its shuttle bay using a gravity simulator. Shortly thereafter, Starfleet temporarily assigned Pike as captain of Discovery and tasked the vessel with determining the source of the seven signals and their intent. Warping to the location of a red burst, Discovery instead came upon the wreckage of the and executed a rescue. ( ) Detecting a new signal in the Beta Quadrant, Discovery used the previously defunct spore drive to jump to the coordinates, but found no sign of a red burst. Instead, Discovery entered into orbit over Terralysium, a previously unknown colony of World War III-era Humans. With the planet and its population threatened by radioactive asteroids, Helmsman Keyla Detmer piloted Discovery in a donut maneuver, using a dark matter asteroid to magnetically drag the radioactive debris away from the planet. ( ) Later, a rendezvoused with Discovery, offloading Amanda Grayson. ( ) While searching for Spock, Discovery was pulled out of warp by an unknown object. Discovery''s' computer system was overloaded by what the crew believed to be a computer virus. Eventually, the Sphere's intentions were discovered and ''Discovery subsequently became the recipient of 100,000 years of the Sphere's knowledge and memories. ( ) In order to rescue Sylvia Tilly from the JahSepp, Discovery executed a partial jump into the Mycelial plane. The ship was almost instantly attacked by the JahSepp, who began to dissolve the hull. In order to keep from being destroyed, Discovery was assisted by Leland aboard the NCIA-93. ( ) After a Red burst appeared over Kaminar, Discovery arrived in the system where it came into conflict with the Ba'ul. ( ) Abandonment At some point, the ship was abandoned by its crew and remained empty for a thousand years until Craft came aboard. The ship's computer, which by then had become self-aware and called itself , was under orders to await the return of the crew at some point in the future. ( ) Command crew * Commanding officer ** (2256–2257) **Katrina Cornwell (2257) (acting) ** (2257) **Saru (2257) (acting) **Christopher Pike (2257–) * First officer **Saru (2256–) * Security chief **Ellen Landry (2256) ** (2256–2257) **Nhan (2257) * Science officer **Michael Burnham (2257–) * Helmsman/Conn officer **Keyla Detmer (2256–) * Communications officer **Milton Richter (2256) **R.A. Bryce (2256–) * Operations officer **Joann Owosekun (2256–) * Physician **Hugh Culber (2256–) **Tracy Pollard (2257) * Tactical officer **Gen Rhys (2256–) * Spore drive ops officer **Airiam (2256–2257) **Nilsson (2257–) See also: [[Discovery unnamed 000|USS Discovery personnel]] Appendices Appearances * except: ** ** * ** ** Background information Bryan Fuller chose the Discovery s registry number, 1031, because he loves Halloween. http://nerdist.com/7-things-we-learned-about-bryan-fullers-star-trek-discovery-at-comic-con/ Before the show premiered, Aaron Harberts described the ship as "the latest and greatest ship to roll off the assembly line" (SFX, issue 292, p. 80) The set used for the Discovery s interior was a reused set which, with just a few changes, had previously served as the interiors of the and the . ( ) In , Saru while commanding the ship, says he has 134 souls to protect, strongly hinting at the size of the ship's crew. The statement is made while captain Lorca and the shuttle pilot are off-ship, one episode after Ellen Landry is killed, and before joins the crew, suggesting the complement is 136 at that time. External link * cs:USS Discovery de:USS Discovery (NCC-1031) ru:USS Дискавери Category:Federation starships